This Glass House is Burning Down
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Set during 6.7 Rage and goes pretty much completely AU... Chloe overhears Clark tell Lois that Oliver has a drug problem and tries to intervene. Events have been switched around a bit. Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

"It was you."

Oliver looked up from the couch where he'd been enjoying a nice quiet cup of coffee. "Excuse me?"

Lois' roommate, Chloe Sullivan, was standing over him with her arms crossed, smirking down at him. A smirk that removed all doubt that she was indeed cousin to Lois Lane. "The crest on the ring that Lois nabbed off of the Green Arrow? It was the Queen family crest. Your family crest."

He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and thoughtful at the same time. Inside, he was torn between intense fear and applause. He'd always been impressed with the little blond reporter's amazing capacity to help Clark and uncover truths but the unknown was what she would do with this truth. "I thought Clark told me you lost all the data on that."

"I always back up my back ups, Mr. Queen. I'm from Smallville after all. You never know when they could come in handy."

He shifted, trying to convey indifference. "Maybe the Green Arrow stole it from me."

She raised her eyebrows at him, blinking. "Seriously? You're going to try and pull that on me? Have we met before?" She gestured to herself. "Chloe Sullivan? Ace reporter for the Daily Planet? So what's your story? He's got a crush on you so he wears it on a chain around his neck? Or maybe you have matching ones because you're Best Friends Forever?" She clasped her hands together in mock happiness before giving him one of her best condescending Chloe looks. "Cute but I'm not an idiot."

He glanced quickly over at Lois, who was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner, which meant arranging the take out on plates instead of leaving it in the cartons, then back to Chloe. "So what? I'm the Green Arrow? C'mon Miss Sullivan. Have _we_ met before? Oliver Queen? Billionaire CEO? Give me a break. I'm too busy to be running around at night punishing the wicked and saving the innocent. And leather? Not really my style. I'm more of an Armani guy."

She smiled. "Alright then, Mr. Queen." Laughing slightly, she turning away and grabbed her coat and her bag. "Sorry, Lo. I've got to go. I just forgot I had to finish a story for tomorrow's print. So, I'll see you two later."

"Alright cuz. Ollie, where did we put that last bottle of wine we'd opened?" Lois was so busy checking cupboards that she didn't notice Oliver track Chloe to the door where she was trying to make a quick getaway.

He grabbed her arm. "You're not going to write a story about this, are you? I mean, it's completely ridiculous. It's absurd. You work for the Planet, not the Inquisitor. Who would believe it? You don't have any evidence..."

She smirked. "Give me a little more credit than that, Archer. I'm a terrific secret keeper. I'd worry more about the witch hunt Lois is involved in before little old me. Have a good night." With that, she slipped out the door.

"What? You need to kiss her goodbye?"

He turned, shutting the door. "What?"

Lois was standing in the kitchen, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. "Well? Help me find the wine."



She didn't hear anything out of the ordinary about him until she was in the apartment doing work just before Thanksgiving. Lois was in the kitchen baking for dinner at the Kents'. She heard the door open and Clark enter and his smart comment about the place being a florist shop.

She faded out and when she came back, they were arguing about Oliver.

"... I think he has a drug problem."

_What? Oliver has a drug problem? _

"... Unlike you, I don't abandon my friends when they're in trouble."

Chloe shook her head. _Oh, Lois. If only you knew._ She waited until the apartment was quiet then snuck out the door to the top of the stairs. Downstairs, Clark had stopped Lois and was arguing with her again about going to visit Oliver. She tiptoed back into the apartment and slipped out the window. There was no way Oliver was going to jerk around her cousin. And, as Green Arrow, he was too dangerous on drugs. Climbing into her car, she revved the engine and headed towards the city.



Two hours later, she was in the elevator to his apartment, pressing on the buzzer for the fourth time. "Mr. Queen? Hello?" Waiting one more minute, she pulled the electronic keypad out of the wall and hacked in. After a few minutes, the light flashed green and the elevator doors opened to an empty apartment.

"Hello?" She moved cautiously through the apartment, eyes darting around. Oliver was getting sloppy – the doors to the room where he kept all his Green Arrow gear were wide open. "Oliver?" A sixth sense she'd acquired from years of living in Smallville and being around Clark made her duck and dodge to the side.

Oliver, dressed in full Green Arrow garb, anticipated her move and grabbed her by the arm, swinging her around and slamming her against the wall, pinning an arm across her throat. "What are you doing here?" he snarled, momentarily not recognizing her through the haze in his brain.

She tried not to let him see her fear as her hands scrabbled against his arm. "Oliver, it's me, Chloe Sullivan. I'm here to help you."

He pulled back momentarily. "I'm not-"

"Oh, give it up!" Suddenly she was mad, madder than she'd been in a long time. She was no longer afraid of him or what he could do to her. "Where the hell do you get off trying to cover this up? I know you're the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen and I know you're taking some sort of drugs and I can't stand the fact that you're such a selfish asshole that you would do something like this! How could you think that your actions wouldn't hurt her? How could you ever think that you'd be able to get away with this without her finding out? Without me finding out?" She was working herself up and couldn't help it. Shoving him off her, she backed him up until he was against the railing. Poking him in the chest, she almost yelled, "How could you be so stupid?! Drugs, Oliver? Drugs?!"

He clenched his jaw, his vision hazed in red. "Who the hell are you to come in here and make accusations?"

"Who am I? I'm your girlfriend's cousin. I might as well be her sister! She is practically the only family I have left and I'm not going to have you messing around with her heart, Oliver! More importantly, I can't believe that you would be stupid enough to do drugs? Why?" She seemed to tower over him, as if daring him to prove her wrong.

"They make me better," he growled back, his own passion flaring up. He moved into her space, forcing her back until she was back against the wall next to the elevator. "Stronger, faster, more capable. I can do whatever I want." In a moment of self-weakness, he eyed her slight frame, giving her the once over.

"Excuse me!" She pulled her coat shut over her body. "Didn't I just tell you that I'd kill you if you broke my cousin's heart? Which includes cheating on her with her previously mentioned closer-than-a-sister cousin. What is wrong with you?"

His lips curved into a smirk, eyes half closing in satisfaction. "So, you have thought about it, Miss Sullivan. I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd have it in you. Must be the Lane side of the family coming out."

She swallowed hard, the anger draining out of her, the energy draining out of her. Suddenly this was not such a good idea. Once again, she'd charged in without really knowing what she was doing. "Listen, this-"

He closed the space between them and his lips slanted down on hers. He kissed her hard, kissed her thoroughly, exploring her mouth. It was different kissing her than kissing Lois. Lois was dominating and wanting to be in control all the time but at this moment, Chloe was scared, allowing him to take over and right now that was what he wanted.

She pulled away, feeling scandalized. "-is not a good idea. Just stop. I'm going to overlook this as drug-induced. I have to go."

He reached over, hitting the lockdown button on the elevator and the door slid down and shut, steel bars sliding down into place inside with thuds of finality. "Now, now, Miss Sullivan. We're just getting to know each other."

"Oliver, please." She was now scared. Not scared for her life but scared that if she stayed in this apartment any longer, something bad was going to happen. Something as bad as how she had enjoyed that kiss. She moved around his desk, putting something between them. Maybe she could talk him down from this. "You're with-"

"Lois and I are over," he growled. "We obviously have differences of opinion in the whole hero area. I can't tell her about me and being the Green Arrow and she wants to nail my leather ass to the wall." He stalked after her, upending the desk out of the way. It shattered, scattering electronics and papers among the glass. "But you... you seem to have figured it out all on your own and you're not running for the hills. You obviously know about Clark and aren't afraid of that. So tell me again why this isn't a good idea?" He pinned her up against the railing.

"Jimmy."

"The photokid?" He gave a bark of laughter. "C'mon, Chloe. He's an archiver for the Daily Planet. He works in the basement."

She glared up at him and felt unnerved by the fact that she couldn't see his eyes. "_I _work in the basement."

"You won't always be in the basement. You're an amazing writer and sooner or later they're going to figure that out." He removed her bag, tossing it behind him. Next, his fingers pulled her jacket down and away, throwing it to the side.

The feeling of cool leather caressed her bare arms and she closed her eyes, shivering. "Oliver, you're not yourself."

His lips caressed her neck. "You don't even know me," he whispered.

"Exactly. This is wrong."

He paused then smiled against her pulse. "But then again, maybe you do know me, don't you Chloe?"

She shook her head, trying to convince him, convince herself, but it was true. Lois talked about him all the time. And then all the research she'd done... "Please."

"Tell me it's nothing then, Chloe. I'll leave you alone if you feel nothing." He straightened, staring down at her.

She reached up, pulling off his sunglasses and he blinked in the sudden brightness. A flash went through him, as if he'd just been punched in the stomach and all the wind were knocked out of him. Never had he felt so vulnerable until she'd taken away his last shield. He was feeling the drug's effects dissipating in his system. His strength, his confidence, his feelings of invincibility were leaving him. He needed it. He pushed off the railing and away, moving towards the upper level, towards the desk, towards the drugs.

She blinked, confused. When she'd pulled off the sunglasses, his eyes had shown such shock, such openness and then fear. She watched him move away, realizing what he was going for and went after him, tossing the sunglasses on top of the desk and rushing towards him. "No, Oliver, you don't need them."

He lost his balance as she tried to push him away and they tumbled onto the gym mats he kept for training, rolling over until he was balancing himself over her. His hood had fallen off and he looked young to her somehow, his hair mussed, his eyes wide and defenceless.

She thought of struggling to get from under him but realized it might put them into a more embarrassing position. Then she almost rolled her eyes over the idea that someone like her could affect someone like Oliver who went to bed at night with someone like Lois. So she didn't move.

He gazed down at her, trying to figure out what to do. She was staring up at him, waiting to see what he was going to do yet he had no idea. The fight had gone out of both of them, leaving smouldering ashes. The momentary pang of disappointment and insecurity that flashed across her face made the decision for him. He bent his head and kissed her.

She didn't know what made her kiss back, whether it was her insecurities egging her on, or wanting to show the Loises and the Clarks of the world that she wasn't invisible or perhaps it was just the simple idea that Oliver was an attractive male and she just wanted consent that she was someone to be desired. She didn't stop until she realized that she was suddenly on top, Oliver's Green Arrow top unzipped and pulled down to his waist, his shirt was gone, and hers was in the process of being removed. "Wait... wait..."

His hands stilled, three buttons of the six undone, her pale skin teasing his eyes, his breathing laboured and deep. "Chloe."

"I can't. Please, Oliver, just... I can't." She pulled away, sat up, rebuttoned her shirt, and stood up. "Please just let me go."

He raised himself onto his elbows. The drugs were out of his system, leaving him to feel weak and scattered. "I'm sorry." Reaching up to the desk, he typed a code and the elevator reopened. Then he looked away from her in shame.

She bolted, retrieving her things and careful to avoid the glass, got in the elevator and was gone.

He fell back onto his back. What was he thinking? How could he have been so weak? He stood up, pulling his Green Arrow costume back on and pulled open the desk drawer.

The syringes winked up at him seductively.




	2. Chapter 2

oOo

She didn't stop until she was back in her car. What was she thinking? She had a boyfriend for God's sakes... How could she have been so weak? She started the car and started the long trek back to Smallville, her only companion being the guilt starting to eat from the inside.

Halfway back, she changed her mind. Pulling out her cellphone, she dialled a familiar number. "Hey, where are you and what're you doing right now? ... Want some company? ... I'm halfway back. See you in an hour."

The rest of the drive passed uneventfully and as she pulled up to the Luthor mansion, she sighed, now completely sunk in depression and guilt.

Lana met her at the door. "Are you okay?"

"No..."

"Come in. I'll have Missy bring up some ice cream." She put an arm around Chloe's shoulders and led her upstairs. They collapsed onto Lana's bed and she studied her friend before finally asking, "Chloe, what's wrong? Did something happen with Jimmy?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, nothing. He's gone home for Thanksgiving."

Lana swallowed hard. "Clark? Is something wrong with Clark?"

"No. It's me, Lana... me and... Oliver."

"Oliver? As in Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah." She turned her eyes to meet Lana's dark ones, wide with shock. "We, um, kissed."

"But..."

"I know. I know. He's with Lois. It's just... I went to see him... to confront him about something. He was hurting Lois. And it just... happened." She looked away, feeling sick as the guilt bubbled up in her.

"That's kind of oxymoronic, don't you think?"

Chloe cringed at the harsh tone in Lana's voice.

"I mean, you went over there because you were worried about Lois and him hurting her and then you're adding to it! Chloe, you're smarter than that!"

"I know, okay? I know." Chloe looked up briefly to meet Lana's accusing glare then away. "I didn't think. It just happened. And I want to blame him but it was just as much me... I don't know," she said finally, tiredly.

Lana softened. This was not the time to come down hard on Chloe. She had obviously chosen to come to Lana because she was in search of comfort. "I'm sorry Chloe. I haven't been feeling very well lately and I'm a stresshead." She squeezed Chloe's hand. "Tell me what happened." A mischievous smile crept onto her face. "And I know this is probably out of taste but how is Oliver Queen as a kisser?"

oOo

Oliver sat staring into space. It had been a full twenty-four hours since he'd destroyed the last of the syringes, the last of the drugs, their effects, and withdrawal symptoms were gone. He clicked a pen absentmindedly, staring at his phone. He hadn't talked to Lois in four days, he hadn't talked to Chloe since that memorable night. He felt guilt yet justified. Not that it was okay to be cheating on his girlfriend but that he'd finally made a good decision. Chloe was a good decision. Made from the wrong reasons but good none-the-less. He glanced down at his cellphone, toying with the idea of calling her but then what would he say? _Hi, you really don't know me and I'm dating your cousin and tried to kill you then seduce you a few days ago but I really need to see you. I'm a changed man, really. _Or better yet, _I'm the alter ego of Metropolis' most notorious crime fighter and I just went cold turkey from superhuman enhancing drugs that I only took because I was jealous of your best friend who happens to be from another planet. Would you like to go to dinner with me? Dating your cousin who's closer than a sister? Nah, she means nothing to me, which has no reflection on who I am as a person and how I treat women._ Yeah, right. She'd laugh in his face. After calling the cops. And getting a restraining order.

He knew what he had to do but couldn't bring himself to do it. Not on Thanksgiving. Not after Lois had told him that Thanksgiving was the worst time of year because she was alone. So what was he supposed to do? Pretend everything was okay?

_Just call her, you wimp_, the voice whispered into his mind. _Don't be so weak._ After the drugs had left him, the voice had remained, like a perverted devil sitting on his shoulder. _She wants to be with you. You know that. _He shook his head to clear it. He would work. He would work and forget about Chloe Sullivan.

_For now..._ the voice cackled.

oOo

She heard the window creaking and rolled over to face the wall, willing herself to sleep with a sigh. She wished they could do something about that. She wished she could close it but it was too warm out despite winter just around the corner. It didn't really matter anyway. After the bomb Lana had dropped, there was no way she was going to sleep tonight. Lana pregnant? With Lex's child? She shuddered to think what was going to happen when Lex found out. _If_ Lex found out.

The floor creaked and she pulled her thoughts back to reality. God, the Talon was falling apart. Too bad she couldn't talk to the landlord. Lex Luthor wasn't exactly accommodating these days.

Then her sixth sense kicked in. Someone was in her bedroom. Her eyes darted across the wall, straining to hear. Were they here to steal something? Her mind catalogued things. She didn't have any of Clark's stuff here, nothing that was damning. And she hadn't done any sort of illegal hacking... So what did they want? Money? Things? Her hands tightened on the sheets. Were they here to-? No. That was ridiculous.

The bed compressed beside her and her whole body tensed. Oh god.

"Chloe?"

She swallowed hard, willing her heart to travel back down her throat. "Oliver?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

She reached over the turn on the light but he caught her hand.

"Don't." The leather of his glove was cool against her skin as it slid up her arm.

"Oliver." She sat up, pulling the sheets up to her chest. "This is wrong."

"I know." His sunglasses were off, dangling in his fingers and even in the dim moonlight filtering in through the curtains his eyes burned into hers. "But I can't stop thinking about you. I know that's clichéd but for once maybe the movies got it right..." His eyes dropped to follow his hand's progress up her arm to cup her face.

She met his gaze squarely, guilt gripping her stomach at the thought of Lois snoring peacefully just twenty feet away. "Oliver." Then she closed her eyes, feeling emotions wash over her. She wanted this. Stupidly, blindly, she did.

He studied her, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, his name a whisper on her breath. He had to hold himself back from taking her in a bruising kiss. "Say it again," he replied through clenched teeth.

Her eyes opened, focusing on him. "Oliver." Unconsciously, she moved closer to him, leaned into his hand, her face towards his own. Their lips were centimetres apart when she remembered. She flinched, bucking his hand from her face. "We can't. Oliver, what are you doing?"

He blinked, cocking his head to the side. "I told you. I needed to see you. If you prefer I went out there and broke up with Lois to give you a clear conscience... Although we're pretty close to being history anyway..." He moved as if to exit her room and go to her slumbering roommate.

"No!" Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "You're in full Green Arrow gear!" she hissed at him. "Are you trying to ruin your life?" It unnerved her as he turned to look at her. He was essentially Oliver, his body stood before her. But subtly, it wasn't him. Oliver was a confident guy, granted, but there was something darker, something a bit more predatory in him.

"I told you, I needed to see you. You're all I think about all day and all night. You're driving me crazy, Chloe Sullivan. Your soft skin, your beautiful blue eyes, silky hair..."

"Think compliments can get you anywhere, huh?" she replied faintly.

Just as he reached her and was leaning forward to catch her lips, they heard a voice at the door, a distinctly female voice, distinctly Lois-sounding voice.

"Chloe? You okay?"

Her eyes widened in horror and she shoved Oliver sideways, making him lose his balance and fall between the bed and the wall with a thump.

Just in time too because Lois pushed open the door to survey through half-lidded eyes a sleepy-looking Chloe peering up at her from the depths of her blankets.

Chloe faked a yawn. "Sorry, Lo, must have been a nightmare. Sorry for waking you up."

Lois shook her head slowly. "S'okay, cuz. I just thought I heard you talking to someone. But it's just my brain fogging again. G'night."

"Night Lois," she managed around the guilty lump in her throat. Lois looked so vulnerable, so young. She felt like she'd just kicked her puppy. Or was about to. Or whatever. "You have to leave," she whispered to him, who was climbing back onto the bed and looking decidedly rumpled and thoroughly irritated. "Oliver, Green Arrow, whatever. You have to go."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come for a ride." He held up his hands. "No tricks, I promise. Just a ride. I can't sleep and it would be nice to have the company." He held his breath.

For a moment, it looked like she was going to say no but then she nodded. "Alright, let me get some clothes on. But-" she fixed him with a glare. "- no funny business and no kissing."

"Scout's honour." But he couldn't help smiling. "I'll wait outside."

oOo

She met him in the alleyway and he handed her a helmet. "Safety first." The voice distorter was back on – for his safety, she assumed wryly – and it somehow made it easier to pretend that she wasn't just about to get on a motorcycle in the middle of the night with her cousin's boyfriend.

He grinned when she wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping tightly as he took off. He wove through the little traffic there was and headed towards the country. He wove through the fields and onto the asphalt leading up towards the bluffs above Smallville. He cut the engine and helped her off before getting off and unpacking a blanket for them to sit on. Pulling down his hood and his glasses off, he dropped down onto the blanket beside her. Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked out over the bluffs.

"Looks pretty normal from up here, huh?"

She gazed down at the sleeping town. "Hard to believe it's the land of the freaks." She went quiet, thoughts turning inward.

He studied her for a few minutes. Her eyes grew gloomy and a frown clouded her fine features. "You okay? Something bothering you in the middle of the night other than your cousin's philandering boyfriend?" He said it lightly, hoping to get a smile out of her.

He got one, a faint one. "Sorry Oliver, this little drama is nothing, really. We could be a lot worse off."

"What's on your mind?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. Someone else's secret."

His eyes narrowed, intrigued. "Gotta be a big one if it's keeping you up at night. What could be bigger than a couple of double identities?"

"Not going to bite."

He rolled onto his back. "C'mon. Who'm I gonna tell?"

"Oliver," she said warningly. "I can't tell you."

He turned his head towards her. "Not even if it'll allow you to sleep at night?" He sat up and scooted towards her, putting his hood and sunglasses back on. "Alright, alright, fine. Then say, maybe you'd tell the Green Arrow? He's a pretty trustworthy guy."

She cocked her head to the side. "You really think that's the way to get me to talk?"

"Well, I do have other means..." He grinned. "But you set the rules, remember?"

She stared into the darkness of his shades. "Alright, if you think it'll help. But-" she held up a finger. "If I hear you've told any of your superhero buddies, I know where you live and I _will _hunt you down, crossbow or not."

He held up a hand. "Swear to God."

She took a deep breath, staring at him for a few moments. Finally, "Lana's pregnant."

He reached out, putting an arm around her and hugging her to his side. The look on her face was shocking. She looked as if she were the one pregnant, not Lana. "One of the reasons that she's marrying Lex?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I'm afraid she might be. Lana is one of the few friends I have left. I'm just scared that she's going to get caught in whatever Lex is doing and he's going to ruin her life. She's going down a path and I'm afraid she's not going to be able to come back."

"At least she has someone looking out for her. Not everyone has a great friend like you. She's lucky."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Well, good thing I'm a humble person. My head would explode." She turned to look up at him. "And you were right. It does feel better having told someone. It's a big weight off my shoulders. Thanks."

"Anytime, Sidekick." Unable to resist the urge, he kissed her temple quickly, lightly. "Now, we should get you home before sunrise."

She nodded, pulling herself away. "Right. Of course. You probably have meetings and important stuff tomorrow. Workers to exploit and dirty dealings to be had..."

"Oh, I'm sure being a reporter for the Daily Planet isn't any easier. Empires to topple, reputations to ruin..." He matched her smirk with one of his own.

The drive back was quick, quicker than she would have thought? Expected? Hoped? She got off the bike a few blocks from the Talon for fear of anyone seeing her with the Green Arrow.

"Thanks for the ride. And the talk."

"Well, if ever you need a listener..."

"First on my speed dial." She patted him on the shoulder. She wanted to ask if he was coming to Thanksgiving dinner that night but couldn't bring herself to. "I'll see you around, Archer." She all but bolted for the Talon.

He sat on his bike, watching her go. _She wouldn't call you if you were the last person on earth... She still doesn't trust you and she's not going to while you're sneaking around with her behind her cousin's back. Ditch the brunette. _He shook his head._ I have to get out of here before someone sees me._

_Wimp._

He got on his bike and sped off.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been forever! Let me know how you feel about it! :p Oh, and some events have been switched around... as you may have noticed... Thanksgiving, the wedding and baby plans, etc. Just bear with me! :)

oOo

He woke up hazy and tired, his eyes bleary and heavy. Snatches of last night (or had it all been a dream?) filtered into his head: _riding his motorcycle, the smell of leather on his body, Chloe sitting in bed clutching sheets to her chest_. Wait, what? He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. _What happened last night?_

He sat down and picked up a pen. He felt like the weight of the world had settled on his shoulders.

The door beeped and Clark walked in. "Who'm I dealing with? Jekyl or Hyde? "

He sighed. "Just plain Oliver today, Clark."

"Well, you're not breaking any glasses so that's a good sign."

"No more drugs I swear. This whole time I wanted to be just like Clark Kent. I wanted to be able to bring Justice to the world without getting killed in the process. But then I realized that Clark Kent would never kill anyone and I just about did that. I know that I should be thankful for who I am and the abilities I have. I know that."

"Me too. Now, c'mon. You can't be alone on Thanksgiving. The bird's waiting."

Oliver smiled wryly. "Nah, I appreciate the offer but I don't think so Clark. Lois is going to be there and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be in the same zip code as me."

_Come on,_ the voice egged on. _Get some turkey... get to see Blondie._

"C'mon Oliver. Lois is going to want to see you, trust me."

He shook his head. "Whoa, trust you? What about all the lectures about guys with secret identities not being able to have relationships?"

"If you two are meant to be together, who'm I to stand in the way?"

Oliver studied him for a moment. He was serious. Clark wouldn't stand in the way if Oliver could be happy with Lois.

_You never will be_, the voice whispered warningly. _You're the outsider, the loner, the one who can't handle more than a few weeks with anyone. _He blinked, trying to mentally shake the voice. _Except one. C'mon, Archer._

oOo

As she came in from the barn, she caught her breath. Oliver and Lois hugging in the entryway. He held flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She forced herself to let it out and went back out to the barn. She told herself that the door slamming was not on purpose and the anger she was feeling was not because Oliver was obviously with her cousin. And who was she to be mad? She had Jimmy, right? Right? God! She wanted to hit something. Preferably Oliver's smirking face. She paced the loft.

"Hey."

She looked up guiltily at Clark. "Hey."

He came up the stairs. "What're you doing up here?"

"Just needed to think a bit."

"Yeah. Seems that Thanksgiving's a bad time for a lot of people." His face tried to settle into a smile but didn't quite make it.

She watched his face and frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Clark. I totally forgot Thanksgiving was your dad's holiday. This was my favourite holiday because your dad always made it so special. This must be a really tough day for you. I'm sorry I forgot."

He shook his head, moving towards her. "Don't worry about it, Chloe. I'm just glad you're here to celebrates with us. Now, c'mon." He put an arm around her. "Dinner's almost ready."

"I'll be in in a few minutes, okay?" She hugged him back.

He paused, cocking his head to the side and studying her. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine." She gave him a smile, feeling fake but Clark being Clark either bought it or let it slide.

"Alright, but if you don't hurry, I'm going to eat all the cranberry sauce and there'll be none left for you."

She smiled. "I'll be right there."

He left, grinning.

She turned to stare out across the Kent farmland. How was she going to get through this dinner?

"I figured I'd find you here."

She closed her eyes. "You shouldn't be here."

He came up behind her and was so close that she could feel his body's heat through the back of her shirt. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I saw you take off." He gave a short laugh. "Actually heard was more like it…" With no response, he became serious again, hands lifting to hover above her shoulders. "Just let me-"

She turned – a bad idea, she thought in hindsight – and looked up at him. "Explain why a girl would be upset about seeing her cousin reunited with her boyfriend? You don't have to. You shouldn't be up here. Someone might see... I mean, last night was one thing..."

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean, what? You coming over, breaking into my house, almost getting caught by Lois, taking me out on your motorcycle, the bluffs? Telling you Lana's pregnant?"

His eyes widened. "She's what? Does Lex know? Is that why they're getting married?"

She blinked at him. "You really don't remember?"

He shook his head. "I woke up this morning and things were a bit fuzzy."

"But you were..." she frowned. "Wait." He had seemed a bit off, a bit different. "Have you had any of these blanks in your memory before?"

"No, I don't think so. But..." he trailed off, remembering the voice. _Don't tell her. Don't you dare..._ "I-"

Lois' voice floated up from the barn door. "Ollie? You in here?"

"J-just a minute, Lois." He turned to Chloe. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. This is the way it's supposed to be." She blinked away her tears. "Go."

"I'll call-"

"Ollie!"

"No, you won't. You can't. Lois loves you. She really loves you. So go. I'll do research and let you know if I find anything."

"Chloe? We need to talk."

She looked up to find Jimmy staring down at her. She'd been so lost in her daydream that she hadn't even noticed him come up to her desk. "Uh, yeah, sure, Jimmy." She followed him into the copy room, dread filling her.

As soon as they were inside, he turned to face her, eyes glistening. "Are you planning on leaving me?"

"What?" Guilt flooded into her stomach. It was like he was reading her mind. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "I dunno," he sulked. "Just a feeling. You've been so distant lately... and then those pictures..."

"The pictures?" She was genuinely confused. "What pictures?"

"You and Green Arrow, y'know, gettin' familiar."

"Jimmy, those were way out of context! He saved me!"

"That's not what it looked like!" he exploded.

"C'mon, Jimmy." Her mind whirled. _Isn't this what I want?_ she mused. _No, not like this. Not this painfully. _"I don't know what to say to you anymore. First with Clark and now with the Green Arrow, both of which are ridiculous and not even feasible."

He clenched his fists. "That's the problem, Chloe. There's always someone else. And then when you talk to me, you make me feel guilty. Like, I'm the one waiting for something better to come along. I can't do this anymore, Chloe. It's just too much."

"Jimmy..." But she had nothing to say. _Just let him go you idiot!_

He rolled his eyes. "Y'know Chloe, at one time I actually thought that was it. That you were it. But now? I don't even know who you are anymore."

Then he was gone, leaving her shocked and shattered.


End file.
